


Oh Boy, Hotdog

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Authority Figures, Community: seasonofkink, Father/Son Incest, Food Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: John ups the game, during his and Dean's playtime.





	Oh Boy, Hotdog

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt Dean fucked by a hotdog. Was left on the SPN Kink Meme: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/123972.html?thread=43820612#t43820612

"Don’t bite it, just get it wet," John instructed as he slowly pushed the hot dog down his son's throat. "Good boy, Dean. Do you know why you're sucking on a hot dog?"

Dean shook his head as he used his tongue to get the sausage wet. This was not the first time his dad had made him suck on a sausage like this.

"I think it's time we moved on to the next step," he informed him with a smile.

His son looked both horrified and excited by the words.

"Yeah, a step up from that little plug you're wearing. I'm going to fuck your sweet ass with this. Do you want to suck my cock while I fuck your ass with this? Does my baby whore want to please daddy?" John cooed.

Dean pulled away from the hot dog long enough to answer. "Please Daddy. Please, I want your milk."

"Good boy. Turn around and let me see your sweet hole," he ordered as he pulled the hot dog away. He loved how innocent and dirty Dean was during their play time. 

Dean hurried and presented his ass. He even gave a little wiggle to encourage his dad to move faster. "Such a good little slut," John laughed as he caressed his son's ass and sat on the bed.

He laid down and chuckled as Dean climbed up on top of him without being promoted and began to lick his father's cock. "Such a good boy," he cooed as he removed the small plug the boy usually wore. They would go up a size after today.

He put the hot dog into the tub of lube that sat on the bedside table and drew Dean back and away from his erection, to lick, suck, and tongue fuck his son's needy hole. He loved the way Dean sounded and tasted as he ate his ass out.

He quickly dipped his forefinger into the lube and used it to fuck his son's ass as he continued to lick around and in the twitching hole.

"Da-dd-y," he squealed and thrust back on his father's talented fingers and tongue. "Please, I want more."

It was a common plea, John loved his son, but he didn’t think the boy was ready for him to fuck, not yet, but they were working on it. It was several minutes before he deemed his son's ass ready for the next step.

He pushed Dean back down to his own hard cock, grabbed the hot dog, and brought it to his son's ass. "Deep breath," was the only thing he said before he slowly pushed the sausage into his son's tight little hole.

Dean let out a joyous moan around his father's cock. He tried to push back on the sausage, but his hips were held in place. "Please, Daddy."

John gave his son's bare bottom a quick smack. "We agreed to do this at my pace. I refuse to hurt you, simply because you have a needy hole that always wants to be fucked. Now, are you going to behave, or is play time over?"

"'No! Don’t stop, I'll be a good boy Daddy. I promise," he wailed as he gripped his father's hips and sucked harder and deeper on his dad's erection.

"Good boy," he moaned as he slowly worked the hotdog in and out of his son. "Does it feel good, my little slut? Is it hitting you where you need to feel it?"

Dean whimpered and sucked his dad's erection harder and faster. He didn't know how it felt, other than... right. It felt right having his hole filled. His daddy was so good to him.

John thrust up into his son's hungry mouth. His boy had improved leaps and bounds since giving his first blow job 9 months ago. He could almost deep throat him. That was one of the things he was looking forward to.

"You are doing so good Dean," he praised as he fucked the hotdog into his son's ass, harder and faster. He moaned and did his best to match his own thrusts as he fucked up into Dean's mouth.

"Fixing to come, baby. Know you are hungry for your milk. Be sure to drink it all up," he warned. He thrust the hotdog as deep as it could (safely) go and held it in place with his thumb. Concentrating more on his own pleasure than his boy's enjoyment.

He could feel Dean hump his chest as his own thrusts became erratic. Feeling his son spill his tiny load on his chest, was enough to send him over the edge. Emptying his load in his son's mouth, as he had said he would.

Once he caught his breath, he laid his head back on the pillow and started to lazily fuck Dean with the hotdog (again.)

"You're getting so much better at this. If you keep advancing the way you are, your hole should be stretched enough for me to fuck by the end of the year. You'll need to decide if you want to be tied down to a bench and fucked, held down on a bed and fucked, or riding my cock. Any way you choose, you will be fucked. Are you looking forward to it?" he asked, fascinated by the whimpers and moans the hotdog was pulling from his overstimulated boy.

"Yes, want your cock in my hole, so bad," he panted.

"Such a good slut for daddy. Off and ass in the air. I need to go and get you the next sized plug," he ordered.

He moaned when he came back in. The hotdog half hanging from his son's hole, making it look like he had a tail.

"This plug is the size of two of my fingers. Are you ready for it?" he asked as he dipped the plug into the ever-present tub of lubricant.

"Yes, daddy," Dean moaned and shook his ass.

John laughed as his boy's 'tail' swung back and forth, "Such an eager pup. Maybe I should call you my bitch from now on. Take a deep breath," he rambled as he removed the 'tail' and inserted the larger plug.

Dean yelped in pain as the plug was swiftly pushed in. He wouldn’t complain, he had asked for this and Daddy was just helping him learn.

John tapped the plug and smiled. He would clean the boy out tonight before bed. He was sure he would be able to have his son ready to be fucked by Christmas. It would be the perfect gift for the both of them.

*Fin*


End file.
